Titans Forever
by sylvanius
Summary: They are friends and a team, but more importantly they are family; Sanctuary. A set of 99 drabbles covering everything from the mundane to the extreme.
1. You Are Your Parents Child

This is a collection of Teen Titans drabbles set to a prompt list that was made for another fandom. Each entry will have the prompt at the top and the number of the prompt. It will cover a lot of the characters but may tend to be Raven and Raven/BB-centric at times. They're all drabbles so they'll all be pretty short. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own a single one..

* * *

#85 You are your mother's daughter/ father's son/ parent's child

For eighteen years her dreams had been filled with blood-red eyes and burning cities. She had been raised from the cradle to believe in nothing if not her father's unstoppable legacy. She had lived as an outcast, a demon, a curse. This morning, in the brilliant glow of the rising morning, she could say, for the first time, that she was more than her blood.


	2. The Beginning

#1 The beginning

To this day Raven still believes that her biggest mistake had been laughing at Beastboy's joke that first day.


	3. Sacrifice

#96 Sacrifice

Starfire gazed back at her reflection one last time, the traditional tameranian wedding gown fluttering in the breeze. The whisper of fabric seemed to mock her. This was what she had to do for her people, she knew this; it was a duty she could not abandon. She took a deep breath and steeled herself before walking from the room calmly. Still though, how she wished that Robin had not listened to her and had stolen her away.


	4. Research

#76 Research

There were plenty of fan-groups dedicated to each of the Titans. They each seemed to attract their own sort of attention. It was Starfire and Raven however who by far garnered the biggest followings for the sole fact that they were girls. More often than not they had at least one fanboy drooling over them when they went out. The male titans took this in stride while making sure the admirers didn't get too out of hand. They were teammates after all, friends and comrades. Regardless of their appearance they were treated as equals. This did not mean, however, that Cyborg's thoughts didn't occasionally drift to the research on x-ray vision implants that was sitting in his desk drawer.


	5. Power

#15 Power

She dodges Cinderblocks' fist and throws up a shield of dark energy to block his next swipe but slips up and the next one hits home. She is thrown back, landing hard and rolling into a streetlamp. Before she is able to catch her next breath Robin is vaulting towards the villain and Beastboy is charging in T-rex form. She gasps, winded, and feels a flash of rage surge through her; rage and something else. Something bubbling just under the surface, begging to be unleashed and in that moment she knows that she could tear Cinderblock apart before anyone took another step. Cinderblock, this street, the city; all she had to do was let go. She gulps down another breath and regains control, rising to her feet and hurling a stop sign at him.


	6. Misunderstood

#17 Misunderstood

He cracks up at his own joke. Waffles, a chicken and a walrus; what's not funny about a joke with all _that_? She, however, merely rolls her eyes before closing her book and floating from the room. He sticks his tongue out after her and turns to look around the room, fanged grin plastered across his face. It's empty, everyone had long since left him to his own devices, and the grin slips away quickly. He sits at the counter, ears drooped, and there is silence.


	7. Envy

#48 Envy

He could change into any animal on the planet. Hell, he could change into any animal _no_t on the planet. While her would never be able to choose one specific animal that was his favorite to shift to he could choose a type. Birds, by far; there was no question to it. There was no better feeling that flight; the freedom of it was intoxicating. Despite this there are times when he envy's Starfire and Raven just a little bit. He can't help but wonder what it would feel like to experience that in his own form. He says this to Raven once, having followed her to the rooftop in hopes of some company. The next thing he knows she has grasped his hands firmly in her own and they are airborne and he is free all over again.


	8. Inevitable

#84 Inevitable

She had a much better handle of her powers since Trigon's defeat; there was no question of that. She didn't have to meditate quite as much; she could allow herself to _feel_ more. She smiled more now. That being said, it was a long way from perfect and the danger was still very rule. The days of going a little too far in battle were still there and the tower still needs an excessive light bulb stock. Then, one day, it happens. A slip of control, a little too much emotion, a loss of control and suddenly there is red on green. He falls to the ground, blood soaking his uniform, and the others run to him. Robin glances at her, gaze hard behind his mask, and they rush him away to the infirmary. She stands in the rain, shocked and horrified, but she's too scared to let herself cry.


	9. A Neccesary Conversation

#90 A Necessary Conversation

"I'm so sorry Beastboy," She whispers, the beeping of the monitors reminding her of what she did. It's been three days and he still hadn't woken up. She hesitates before reaching out and grasping his hand, limp in her own, "I never meant to and I'm so sorry. I," she hesitates, the words painful to say, "I'm leaving the Titans," she should have left long ago. Even with her father gone she was still dangerous. How had she ever let herself think anything differently? She wasn't made to be part of a team. She stood up and pulled away but suddenly his hand tightened, stopping her.

"Don't," Beastboy rasps, eyes open just a slit. She stares, stunned.

"You're awake," She says dumbly and he laughs. It's a sad sound now.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one Rae," He grins and tightens his hand around hers. She sits back down, shaking, and opens her mouth to speak but he cuts her off, "Don't apologize again, I _know_ it was an accident."

"It was still my fault," she looks away, "I'm too dangerous."

"We're all too dangerous Rae. We have freakin' superpowers," she starts to protest again and he rolls his eyes, "Do you remember how we met _Starfire_? You can't leave."

"I don't think the others feel the same," She mumbled and he scoffed.

"Have you talked to them or have you been hiding out the whole time?" She stays silent and he sighs, "Thought so. They're probably worried. I know them and I know you. You're part of this team, nothing's going to change that."

"I," She falters, feeling tears on her cheeks. They sit for a moment before she speaks again, her voice under control, "You should rest. Do you want me to sit with you for a while?" He waggles his eyebrows and she rolls her eyes though she can't help but smirk.

"You gonna nurse me back to health Rae? We can find you nice uniform."

"Go to sleep Beastboy," She deadpans and he is out within moments. She stays with him through most of the night and at one point or another each other member of the team comes in to check on them, resting their hands on her shoulder before they leave.


	10. Before and After Shots

#97 Before and After Shots

Raven had no idea why she had agreed to go with Starfire to the 'mall of shopping'. It was by far one of the stupidest things she had done. It was probably only surpassed by the fact that she had then allowed Starfire to pick out new clothes and makeup for her. She had talked her out of the pink dress, thank god, and they had finally decided on a modest light blue dress that was considerably longer than any of Star's other choices. When they got to the tower the Tameranian had insisted on dressing her up and doing her hair (though she became thoroughly frustrated with how short it was, saying it was no fun). When it came to the make-up Raven had simply balked and refused, there was no way that was happening. She phased from the room quickly, forgetting to change, and nearly run headlong into Beastboy.

"Sorry Rae," Beastboy trailed off when he looked at her, blushing a bit, "You, uh, you look really nice," He muttered, looking down, and she muttered a thanks as he scurried away. Maybe the day hadn't been a complete waste after all.


	11. Travel

#91 Travel

She loved Earth. She loved her city, her tower, her team, her Silkie. She was fascinated by the discoveries she had made such as 'the mall of shopping' and 'the mustard'. In her friends she had found much more of a family than she had ever had before. Sometimes though, very rarely, the distance became unbearable. On those nights she would slip from the tower and fly up, up, up until she was beyond the atmosphere, among the stars. She would, for a brief moment, consider heading to her planet right then and there, on her own, and wonder if she would be able to make it. Another few moments and she'd let herself sink back down through the clouds, returning home.


	12. Weapon of Choice

#14 Weapon of Choice

Staff: check. Boots: check. Flash bombs: check. Glider suit: check. Mask: check. R-cycle: check. Only one thing left to make sure he started the day off perfectly. A little gel, a few styling swipes here and there and check. Robin was ready to go.


	13. The Morning After the Night Before

#13 The Morning After the Night Before

Raven didn't even know how it had happened. It had been a sleepless night for her and she had gone to the kitchen in hopes that some herbal tea would help sleep come. Beastboy had entered not too soon after, looking drowsy and disgruntled. She had eyed him warily, not quite sure she was in the mood for his antics, but he hadn't made a stupid joke or challenged her to stankball. Instead, to her surprise, they had chatted for a while and he had asked if he could try some of her tea. She had been surprised but had acquiesced to his request. So they had sat there, chatting and drinking tea and the next thing she new her hand was touching his; or his was touching hers. She wasn't really sure. There had been a moment of dead silence and the next thing she knew he had moved, entwining their fingers. She had stared at their hands, wide-eyed and hardly breathing; just waiting for someone to say something. Suddenly the door had slid open and a sleepy Robin walked in. He froze, staring at his two teammates, and they quickly pulled apart. Beastboy shifted to a cat and sped down the hall and Raven teleported to her own room. This meant that breakfast the next morning was spent in near silence as Starfire and Cyborg desperately tried to figure out why their three teammates would do nothing but look at their plates.


End file.
